cbselementaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Enough Nemesis To Go Around/Transcript
Elana March: Joan, you look amazing. One of these days, you're gonna have to tell me your secret. Joan Watson: You know there's no secret, Elana. It's about living right. Making smart decisions. You changed your hair. March: Yeah. Do you like it? Kind of needed a change. Watson: Of course you did. New look for a new life, right? I mean, you're running a narcotics cartel now. You have to look your best. March: How long have we known each other now, Joan? Six months? Watson: Let's see. It would've been a few days after your husband was assassinated by members of the Otero cartel. Right before you took over the business. So, yes, six months sounds about right. March: I know how crazy this is making you. Trying to convince everyone I'm some sort of mastermind? But it's fiction. I know a few cops. Watson: I'll bet you do. March: And they are telling me that you are embarrassing yourself. I don't know. I just think it's sad, that's all. Watson: Oh. Then you'll be glad to know that I finally figured it out. I understand how the cartel is running now. You forced all of your husband's key lieutenants out and replaced them with women. The one person you didn't replace was a man who everyone thought was doing your books. Isidro Beltran. But then I realized the only reason you kept him there was as a figurehead. A distraction. The actual bookkeeper is a woman named Karen Lloyd who lives in Connecticut. She comes into the city every few weeks to organize the cartel's finances. Right now she's staying at a penthouse that you own on 57th Street. That's the real reason I asked you to lunch. I wanted you and your squad of bodyguards away from there so that my colleagues could pick her up without any trouble. According to this text I just received, she's already talking deal. Captain Gregson: Elana March, you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent and to refuse to answer questions. TV News Report: This was the scene when alleged "Country Club Capa" Elana March was arrested last month. Today her legal dream team added yet another member. But sources at the DA's office... Client: Maybe I should come back later? Watson: Oh. Sorry. It was a previous case. So your disappearing custom marble tile. I reviewed your security footage. I went back a few weeks from before the tiles were stolen. And I noticed the pallets under these boxes are perfectly level. No buckling at all, which means they're carrying no weight. The tiles weren't stolen, because they never existed. Client: Danny. Watson: Yes, your brother faked the orders and filled your warehouse with empty boxes. He skimmed the money. He has a gambling problem. Hmm. I have to take this. So here's the full report. And your bill. Don't kill him. Just get him help, okay? Client: Thanks. Watson (phone): Hey, Marcus. Is everything okay? Detective Bell (phone): There's about to be a murder. I'm gonna kill our star witness. Karen wants to go over courthouse security again. Watson: Well, you told her that I went over everything personally, right? Bell: Uh-huh, I told her. She's still freaking out. I gotta get her to the preliminary hearing, but she won't leave until she's convinced the courtroom is gonna be safe. I hate to ask, but can you come down here and hold her hand? Watson: Yeah, I'll be right over. Watson: Oh. Andrew Mittal: Uh, sorry. I was gonna knock. Have you seen a lizard? Watson: Excuse me? Mittal: I'm Andrew Mittal. Doug's brother, 6D. Watson: Oh, he cooks with a lot of garlic and plays a lot of "Call of Duty"? Mittal: Yeah, Doug's a primate, but um, I'm house-sitting for him, and I appear to have misplaced his bearded dragon, which is not good for anybody. Watson: Um, well, I haven't seen it, and I have a meeting. But...ah, there he is. Mittal: How did you know he'd be in here? Watson: I didn't. But the pipes get warm and reptiles like warm places, so...I have a turtle. Hey. Mittal: If I can do anything to thank you... Watson: Oh, I really have to go. But um, you know what? Here's my card. If he goes missing again, I'm really good at finding things. Watson: There's nothing to worry about, Karen. We're gonna keep you safe. Karen Lutz: I'm sorry. I sound like a crazy woman. Watson: No, what you sound like is someone who understands how dangerous Elana March is. Now, the good news is you're not the only one. Lutz: Well, thank you for coming down here. Watson: It's no trouble. But we should get you to the courthouse. We don't want to keep the judge waiting. Detective Palmer: Palmer to all units. The package is on its way. Bell: So I'll wrap up here and meet you at the courthouse. Lutz: You'll be there too, right? Watson: Yes, of course. Bell: I know. That woman. Watson: She's gonna ask me to adopt her, isn't she? Bell: You've had worse roommates. Watson: Well, yeah. Bell: Six months and still no word, huh? Watson: I'm sure MI6 is keeping him busy. Bell: What's going on? Detective: Something's happened. Reeling Detective: Hey, we watched the elevator all the way down. It never stopped. They were alone in there. How the hell did this happen? Watson: Ahh. Okay, for the 10,000th time, Karen Lloyd and Palmer enter the elevator alone on the 21st floor. The car makes no stops and arrives in the garage 31 seconds later, the exact amount of time the manufacturer said it would take. Bell: But the doors open, and both Palmer and Lloyd have been shot. The shooter had to come in through the access panel in the ceiling. Watson: Only the panel has a built-in mechanism that prevents it from opening when the elevator is in motion. Bell: Yeah, but obviously somebody got on that elevator car. Ballistics said the shooter was level with his victims. Watson: Which means that our guy didn't just open the panel and fire. He actually lowered himself into the car. Bell: When you called last night, you said you might have a new lead. Guy named Sosa? Watson: Yeah, Romero. He'd done this kind of work for Elana's husband before. I heard rumors that she pulled him back into the organization. But it turns out he was at his niece's quinceañera at the time of the shootings. Gregson: Joan? It's time. Ms. Bracken: We have been more than forthcoming in this investigation, Captain. In fact, we have been very generous. But we called this meeting because now there is a pattern of harassment. Gregson: Ms. Bracken, as long as your client remains a person of interest in the murder of Karen Lloyd and one of my men, we will investigate any and all possibilities. It isn't harassment. March: These were taken in front of my daughter's school. This one, this one and this one. If you don't like the word "harassment," maybe "stalking" is a better fit. Bracken: Pull her leash, Captain. Keep her away from my client. Gregson: I can't protect you if you pull stunts like this. Watson: One of the other mothers at the school is involved in March's business. I am sure of it. I thought they were talking shop on the grounds. Gregson: No. You know the real reason she brought those photos today, right? She wants you to know that she's got eyes on you. That she can get to you. Watch your back, okay? Andrew: Hey. Watson: Hey. You know, you're late. I have to be back at the station in 45 minutes. Andrew: The guys at Giancarlo's are artists. You think they care about our schedules? Besides, I tried calling you twice. Watson: My phone never rang. Andrew: Oh. It figures. Park's between two towers. It's a total dead zone. Watson: Not for her it isn't. You know, just give me a second. Excuse me. I think you and I have a mutual friend. Her name is Elana. She pays people to take pictures of me sometimes. Kitty Winter (phone): Babe, I'm gonna have to call you back. Kitty: What's your problem? Watson: My problem is I don't like being followed. Your problem is that I know what you look like now. Kitty: You're nuts. Gregson: Joan? Hey, I don't want to get your hopes up, but someone wrote in with a tip on the hotel murders. A guy named Montcliffe Ekuban. Bell: Says we ought to be looking at a guest who checked in as John Mason. Gregson: Our tipster says his real name is Kevin Elspeth, who is, get this, "The subject of persistent rumors in my native Germany. There are whispers he is a high-end assassin. If true, it cannot be a coincidence that he was staying at the hotel when Karen Lloyd was killed." Watson: "If true" being the operative phrase there. Gregson: Well, I almost filed that directly in the crazy pile, but then I figured... Bell: We're nowhere after two months and getting desperate? Gregson: Well, that Elspeth is local, easy to run down. Bell: What is it? Watson: It's just the name. Bell: What, Elspeth? Watson: No, Montcliffe Ekuban. I know it from someplace. Watson: You can take the helmet off. Sherlock Holmes: Watson. Holmes: I apologize if the helmet gave you a scare. It's an Isolator, invented in 1925 to encourage focus and concentration... Watson: I didn't come to talk about some stupid helmet. I came here because I realized that you were one who tipped Gregson off to Kevin Elspeth today. Montcliffe and Ekuban, they were criminologists during the Victorian era. You had me read their books when you were training me. Holmes: You were supposed to make that connection. I wanted you to see it for the olive branch it was. I expected it. What I did not expect was you coming here. I had planned a more formal announcement of my arrival in New York, but now that you're here... Watson: I don't care that you're back. I don't care why you're back. Just stay out of my case. Holmes: The case that, until today, had failed to connect Kevin Elspeth to the murders of a protected witness and a New York City Police detective? I first learned of Elspeth while investigating a separate murder in Germany in 2007. I was unable to prove that he was the culprit, but I'm quite convinced he has committed multiple assassinations. The alias he used here in New York, John Mason, it refers to perpetrator of the infamous Mystic Massacre of the Pequot Indians. I found a number of similar aliases, all staying in cities where exotic murders occurred and all referencing a notorious figure. John Herod was in Paris when a hedge-fund manager was killed. John Bathory... Watson: If Elspeth had anything to do with what happened, I would've gotten to him myself. Holmes: Are you worried I plan to take the credit? I'm disappointed, Watson. I warned you repeatedly over the course of our partnership... Watson: There is no partnership. You ended it in that note you left me eight months ago. The one that was five whole sentences long. Holmes: I can see the note was a mistake. I should have bid my farewells in person. Watson: Yes, you should have. But the truth is you were right. I didn't need you anymore. I still don't. Holmes: Captain. Gregson: Holmes. You coming in or what? Holmes: You look well, Captain. Very well. It saddens me, of course, to realize that your efforts to resurrect your marriage were for naught. But I see you've found someone else? A fair-haired lady. Athletic, approximately 5"9'. Gregson: Tell me you didn't come here to do parlor tricks. Holmes: I came here to apologize. I owed you and Detective Bell a proper goodbye before I left. It was a difficult time. It was...I was thinking of no one but myself. Gregson: Must have been a day that ended in Y. How are things at MI6? Holmes: The other reason I'm here. No longer with them. Creative differences, I'm afraid. Gregson: You got fired, and now you want your old job back. Holmes: I do not lack for other opportunities, I assure you. But I have a certain comfort level here. And a good deal to make up for. My exit was the very opposite of professional. Gregson: You think I was mad at you because you didn't come give me a hug before you went back to London? We're not friends. I like you, I want good things for you, but our relationship...it's a means to an end as much to me as it is to you. We just never said that out loud before. Which is a good thing, because it makes it easier for me to say, you want to come back? Sure. You want to leave again? That's fine too. But the work needs to be exceptional. Holmes: I'm very grateful, Captain. Gregson: Well, don't thank me yet. Because it isn't up to me. It's up to Joan. She's done a hell of a job since you've been gone. And if she were to leave because of some decision I made, let's just say that wouldn't be as easy to hack. Holmes: I understand. I'll have another conversation with her. In the meantime, I'd like to take this opportunity to apprise you of an adjustment I have made with regards to my practice. Should we resume our collaboration, it will affect you as much as it will Watson. Watson: According to the hotel's register, that is John Mason. He bears a striking resemblance to you, Mr. Elspeth. Bell: Why'd you check in under an alias? Elspeth: I suppose you have me dead to rights, so I confess. I went there to hire an escort. Bell: If that's you looking for a date, why all the luggage? Elspeth: I'm a marketing consultant. Sometimes when I'm immersed in a project, I'll hole up in hotel for a week or two. Helps me focus. The girls help too. It's not the sort of thing you want coming to light, so... Watson: So you're careful, maybe not careful enough. You were John Herod in Paris, John Bathory in Tangier, John Dillinger in Kyoto. Elspeth: All notorious Johns. It's my sense of humor. What's this about? Prostitution isn't even illegal in some of these places. Watson: Murder is. Bell: There was an elaborate assassination in every one of those cities within days of you arriving. A judge here, a politician there, a couple of executives. Anyone for a price, right? Elspeth: You have me confused with someone. Watson: Don't expect us to believe that this is a coincidence. Two days after you checked in to this hotel, you added a state's witness and a cop to your résumé. Elspeth: You're referring to Karen Lloyd. I heard about it on the news. Bell: We're gonna tie you to one of these hits. Now, until then, you've got a window of opportunity. Watson: We want Elana March. Bell: You come clean about how she hired you to kill Karen Lloyd, and we'll put you with a DA who will appreciate your cooperation. You've got more leverage to cut a deal now than you ever will again. Elspeth: Is that all? Bell: That's all. Elspeth: Then I thank you, and I wish you Godspeed in your investigation. I'm sure it'll clear my name. Bell: Whoever Montcliffe Ekuban is, I'd like to buy him a beer. Kevin Elspeth is suspicious as hell. He's cocky too. Watson: He's gotten away with murder before. Bell: Well, I'm about to head back to the office. Japan's gonna wake up. I wanna see if he left a trace in Kyoto. You want a ride? Watson: No, I'm headed uptown. There's a café across from March's office. I'm gonna camp out, see if he reaches out in person. Bell: All right. My advice? Cut them a wide berth. Watson: Don't move. The police are on their way. Those were singlestick moves. How the hell do you know? Singlestick. You don't work for March. You work for Sherlock. Kitty: I don't work for anyone. I'm his new partner. Holmes: Tell me exactly what you said. Kitty: I told her I was your partner. Holmes: So you lied to her. Kitty: Did I? Holmes: What else? Kitty: Nothing. Holmes: She wasn't curious as to why you were following her? Kitty: Yeah, of course she was. I told her it was none of her damn business. Look, I'm sorry, okay? But she hit me and I just... Holmes: I could not have been clearer last night. I told you that any and all surveillance of Watson was to cease immediately. Kitty: I was bored. You went to get the power turned back on. Can you blame me for being just a bit curious? Holmes: Yes, I can. Kitty: She's the original model. The one you never shut up about. You didn't think I'd wanna see what she's got that I don't? Holmes: What she has is two years of training. Two years of doing exactly what I said. I told you before we left London, I have plans here for both of us. Do you remember our plans? Kitty: I'm sorry, okay? Holmes: Don't be sorry. Be better. Earlier I had you organize these writing samples in decreasing order of the authors' potential sexual deviancy. Do it again. Holmes: Going up? Watson: Is this what you call staying out of my case? holmes: Watson, try to understand. A detective comes across only so many locked-room mysteries during their career. I myself have only ever encountered seven. Watson: Oh. Only seven. You've obviously come to examine the scene of the crime. Knowing you, it's some sort of ritual. Holmes: Sorry, no. Stairs are just over there. Thank you. Perhaps together we can find something which escaped you on a previous occasion. Watson: You want to ride the elevator, ride the elevator. I'm here to look at the room Kevin Elspeth stayed in. Holmes: She's not my partner. She's my protégée, as you once were. Watson: Are you talking about the psychopath who attacked me with a baton yesterday, who has been stalking me? Holmes: Yeah, about the stalking... Watson: Wait, is this the part where you tell me that it was on your orders? Wow, I never would have figured that out. Holmes: I had to determine how you'd fared in my absence. I wanted to know exactly how much to apologize for. Over the course of the last week, it's become clear that you've done well. Watson: "Last week"? That woman has been following me for a week? Holmes: I'm torn, really. I'm proud of her surveillance. I'm disappointed in your failure to detect it. Watson: You're not my teacher anymore, so I don't care how you feel about anything I'm doing. So, please, for the last time, butt out. Holmes: I was afraid, Watson. That's why I left. I'd laid my hands on a small amount of heroin and...it was a test, you see. A means to demonstrate how far I'd come. Could I keep it close to me without, uh...and then you announced you were leaving, and I got angry. Because I knew immediately I would fail. I resented you Watson, when I should've resented myself. So I ran away. From you, from The Brownstone, and from the drugs that I kept there. Watson: Because of course there are no drugs in London. Holmes: It was a new challenge. A new test. And in the event I failed, it would not be right in front of you. It was good. My sobriety remained intact. And I came to a series of realizations. First and foremost, that it was wrong to make you the face of my problem. Secondly, that the experience I'd had with you, the one that had kept me focused and grounded, could be replicated. I'm a mentor, Watson. I'm a teacher. It struck me like a thunderbolt. I realized it wasn't you I was afraid of losing. Not really. It was our relationship. The mechanics of it. The give and the take. So I realized I could do it again. Watson: So you dug up that girl. Holmes: Kitty. Watson: I got into a baton fight with someone named Kitty. Holmes: Mmm, short for Kathryn, but Kitty is her strong preference, so...obviously no mere coincidence that Kevin Elspeth reserved a room with a wall adjacent to the lift shaft. Watson: Obviously, but surveillance video from the hall showed that he never left his room the morning Karen Lloyd was shot. Holmes: He didn't shoot through the walls. The bullets which killed her and Detective Palmer were fired towards this room, not away from it. Watson: Not to mention the fact that the police cleared this place floor by floor. I'm sure they would've noticed four holes in the wall. Holmes: If I were still your mentor, I would remind you how helpful it can be to study a crime scene from alternate perspectives. Watson: Pretty sure he wasn't sitting on the shower bench when he murdered two people. Holmes: The Captain is open to taking me back. He's even supportive of my efforts with Kitty. You are, after all, powerful proof of my ability to train others in the art of detection. There is one condition. He'll only assent with your blessing. Watson: I'm glad that you figured so many things out. I am. But I've got a lot of work to do. Watson: Hi. You should know I have a stun gun, just in case. Sherlock sent me a text. Actually, he sent me nine texts. He said I should come. Kitty: Yeah, I know. He solved your case for you. Holmes: Karen Lloyd. Detective Palmer. For the last two months, you've been asking yourself how a killer was able to enter a moving elevator, shoot two people, and then flee the scene without leaving a trace in mere moments. The answer is, he did no such thing. Watson: Kitty said you have a theory? Kitty: Actually, I said you solved it. Holmes: More accurate to say that we solved it. Your line of inquiry, while misdirected, was essential. Watson: What is it you think you're onto? Holmes: A most novel modus operandi. Kitty wanted to know why a practiced assassin like Kevin Elspeth would use armor-piercing bullets such as these in such tight quarters. The likelihood that his targets would don bulletproof vests whilst still in the hotel was remote. And with the element of surprise, it would have been just as easy to aim between their eyes. Watson: Steel-core bullets are incredibly lethal. I think it's safe to assume that he wanted to be sure that the targets would die. Kitty: If that were all he wanted, he only had to fire more bullets, of any caliber. Holmes: And so it occurred to me, he used these because they're the only type of rounds which are magnetic. Watson: What is that? Holmes: It's an electromagnet. Albeit a rather puny one. Only about one one-hundredth as powerful as the device that Kevin Elspeth assembled in his hotel room. Please note, this model is not to scale. The murder magnet, likely a 20-tesla unit, would have been just about as big as a keg of beer. Watson: Nobody heard gunfire. We thought he used a silencer. Holmes: Earlier today, I noticed some very faint grooves between the paneling in the side of the elevator. I've come to realize that they were made when Elspeth jammed four already-expended slugs into the wall, just so. Then he sat back and he monitored the radio chatter of Ms. Lloyd's protective detail. When he heard she was on the move, he flipped a switch and voilá. Two dead targets and every appearance of a shooting. Watson: This is impressive. Is there any way to prove it? Holmes: Nope. It was, literally, the perfect crime. Watson: Then why do you look so happy? Holmes: Because while this crime is perfect, the one that preceded it was not. Elspeth: You think the killer used a magnet? Watson: It would explain a lot, like why there was so little gunshot residue found at the scene. The bullets were shot from a gun, just not that day. That day they were pulled through the victims. Bell: It would also explain why one of the bullets missed completely. Because it wasn't aimed. It was only positioned at a height that would hit Karen Lloyd between the chest and the head, just like the other three. Elspeth: I didn't do it. You don't have a shred of proof that I did. And I think my lawyer's gonna have something to say about this harassment. What's this? Gregson: You said we didn't have proof. That's not quite right. Bell: Ten days before Ms. Lloyd and Mr. Palmer got on that elevator, a 20-tesla magnet was stolen from a lab at Rutgers University. On his way out, the thief crossed with a security guard and beat him half to death. Guy almost bled out. Gregson: The thing about blood, it's almost as good as ink at taking fingerprints. The assailant left a clean impression of his thumb and three of his fingers. Bell: We were wondering if they'll be a match for yours. Now, if you don't want to get your hands dirty, that's okay. Shouldn't be hard to pull any of the dozen or so prints you've left since you walked in this room. Elspeth: I'm not a killer. If you want to speak to me again, contact my attorney. Watson (phone): Hello. March (phone): It's me, Joan. Elana. A few months ago, you were kind enough to take me to lunch. I was wondering if I could return the favor. Watson: What do you want, Elana? March: You talked to a man today about a theft. Watson: Obviously, you heard from Kevin Elspeth. March: I'm sorry, that name's not familiar. The crime, on the other hand...an acquaintance of mine was the culprit. A man by the name of Romero Sosa. Watson: The same Romero Sosa who used to work for your husband. March: Did he? Well, in the event that any fingerprints were taken, I strongly suggest that you compare them to Mr. Sosa's, not this Mister, I'm sorry, what did you say his name was again? Watson: Elspeth would only kill Karen Lloyd if you supplied him with the right equipment. Sosa stole the magnet. Elspeth used it to pull off the hit. So the prints we got from Elspeth today aren't gonna match the ones from the scene. March: I'm just trying to give you a tip. Anonymously and off the record. Watson: Where is Sosa now? March: We've fallen out of touch. Watson: So you had him killed. His body's probably at the bottom of the ocean. March: You're so negative, Joan. Karen was negative. Look where it got her. I really thought you'd be there. With her, in the end. In fact, I'm amazed you weren't in that elevator. I mean, what if the person behind it was counting on you being there? Watson: Well, I guess that person would've been pretty disappointed. March: I don't think she's the type to stay disappointed for very long. Holmes: Housewarming present. There's little open at this hour. Watson: What do you want? Holmes: Captain Gregson told me of your crossing with Ms. March. She was right, of course. The fingerprints were not a match for Kevin Elspeth's. May I come in? Kevin Elspeth? Watson: Yes, that's him checking in. You said the electromagnet was like a keg, but he didn't have any luggage that size or shape. Holmes: Hmm. Obviously, he... Watson: He brought it in in pieces, I know. Holmes: Well, he'd have to. A 20-tesla magnet weighs, a little more than one ton. Watson: A ton? Holmes: Romero Sosa would've needed help when he stole it. So Gregson is dispatching a team to Rutgers tomorrow morning. They'll search for evidence which might help identify additional parties. Watson: You could've sent me a text. Holmes: Mmm. I know what it's like to be frustrated in pursuit of a nemesis. There were times when, amongst your other functions, you served as a kind of sounding board for me. Perhaps I could return the favor. Watson: No. You decided we weren't partners. So I learned to work without you. It's what I'm used to now. Holmes: Well, should you change your mind... March: I think I'm ready for another. Bell: It's gotta be 5:00 somewhere, right? March: Joan. And you brought your friend. Watson: You have great taste. Real estate, horses, hit men. I was so focused on what happened in that elevator, I never stopped to think about what happened next. Imagine you're Kevin Elspeth. You just killed two people in cold blood. Now police are flooding into the hotel. They're checking the rooms, blocking exits, and you want out. Problem is, you have a 2,000-pound magnet with you. Pretty hard to explain. So, what do you do? March: Hmm. I don't know. Can I fly in this absurd hypothetical? Watson: No, but you're clever. Clever enough to have smuggled pieces of your murder weapon into the hotel in your luggage. Others you had shipped there in boxes. Only now the job's done, but the murder weapon is too heavy to move quickly. The hotel lobby cameras have Elspeth coming and going, but the thing is, his bags look a lot heavier checking in than checking out. Bell: We confirmed that he didn't send any packages from the hotel. He left the magnet in his room. March: I was planning on going riding today, so if you want to talk more about your theories, I suggest you consult my attorneys. Watson: We found it. There are only so many places you could stash something that size. The bench in the shower was perfect. When it was over, all he had to do was replace the top of the bench. He did a good job too. But the thing is, if you really study every inch of a crime scene, sometimes you notice things you weren't even looking for. Like where the grout is a little whiter because it's new. Bell: Kevin Elspeth was careful not to get his prints on the magnet. We know because he buried disposable gloves, like these, right in there with it. Now, he didn't consider the possibility we could pull his prints from inside the gloves themselves. March: And I suppose he told you exactly what you wanted to hear. Watson: Well, you're under arrest. March: I wonder if this Mr. Elspeth will still be alive by the time I go to trial. Bell: Well, yes and no. Kevin Elspeth doesn't exist anymore. He entered Federal Witness Protection this morning. Watson: You're never gonna find this one, Elana. Bell: You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Anything you do say may be used against you in a court of law. Holmes: Kitty! Kitty: Did you forget you handcuffed me to a chair down here? Holmes: You should've freed yourself minutes ago. Watson. Watson: Can I come in? Holmes: Mmm. Watson: Place looks good. Holmes: Does it? Watson: I wanted to let you know that... Holmes: Elana March has been brought to justice. Again. Yeah. Saw it on the news. You are to be commended, Watson. If not for your doggedness... Watson: I told Captain Gregson I was okay with you coming back to the precinct. I'm even okay with Kitty. Holmes: Well, I'm very glad to hear that. Watson: We're still not partners. We'll work on our own cases, of course. But if you ever need a consultation or fresh eyes on something, whatever, I'm available. Holmes: As I am to you. Watson: I wanted to ask you one thing. Why are you here? Holmes: I live here. Watson: No, not the Brownstone. New York. London didn't work out, but I know you. You could've gone anywhere. So why here? Holmes: Isn't it obvious? I belong here. As do you. Kitty: Watson. Sherlock told me the news. I'm grateful. I think I'm gonna learn a lot. Watson: You're welcome. Kitty: You threw away a lot to take up with Sherlock. A whole other career. It's made me wonder...what happened to you? Why would you take him up on his offer? Watson: I guess I didn't see it as throwing anything away. I saw it as moving towards something. What about you? What happened to you? Kitty: Oh, it's like you said, I suppose. I'm moving towards something. Category:Transcripts